ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ryu Hayabusa
Article Clean Up Cleaned it up a bit but ended up adding a whole lot more content, it was really big page, after adding a lot of content I decided to break up the pages, took a couple of days, sleep deprived right now so chances are there's grammatical errors, especial on the Biography page because I didn't get a chance to proof read it, only got to proof read the main Ryu page kind of, and the abilities, equipment and titles page. If anyone could proof read and fix the errors especially on the biography, that would be appreciated, I'm going to sleep now.--NinjaPwnage 18:24, April 28, 2010 (UTC) This article has become a huge mess since I last logged into this wiki so I'm working on cleaning up this article right now, especially the Ninja abilities section since I don't remember Ryu ever going Megaman and gaining abilities from killing bosses. Anyway, I'll try to keep most of the content while reworking them somehow so that it's more organized, but it's a really lengthy article and is going to take a couple of days with the little free time I have. Just a heads up to let you guys know.--NinjaPwnage 07:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Old Stuff *Fixed up the Before Ninja Gaiden section, which was in a wierd box with an english part followed by a french part. Don't know what you guys want to do with this: Avant de Ninja Gaiden Ryu porte le nom "Hayabusa" quand il a obtenu son diplôme de la School Hayabusa. Il est le fils de Joe Hayabusa et il est un membre du clan de son père appelé Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Sa mère n'a pas été mentionnée ni dans aucun des jeux NG. Il a maîtrisé tout ce qu'il a appris de son école, à la grande joie de son père. Il a gagné le titre de «Super Ninja». --NinjaPwnage 17:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Next Leader? *He's Joe's son, that mean he will be the leader of the clan anytime if Joe had a fatal accident right? ----Nathan900130 08:14, 19 May 2010 (UTC) :That's the theory. If Joe passes away (which he does in Ninja Gaiden II (Nes)), Ryu becomes the leader of the tribe. However Ryu can, as Joe has done, leave the village to persue his own agenda. Perhaps the clan works on a different system and doesn't need a single leader to govern them all of the time. Netherith 04:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) jarius archie i know it been a long time for both of us ryu but we need to do was right lets fight together in make some thank happen i out medica is my name lets work as a team Master Ninja not an Occupation? Seems odd to me since Ryu is a Master Ninja in his clan along with his father, and he is responsible for the livelihood and welfare of his clan. It's like saying a ship or fleet's commander, captain or admiral aren't occupations, even though they lead a crew on risky ventures or military operations. Genshin for example is a Master Ninja, he leads his clan both militarily against the Hayabusa clan and in black market ventures, which earned him income to purchase the Daedalus Flying Fortress. Even the Vampire War prologue refer to him as Master Ninja in his character intro saying: "'''Ryu Hayabusa' Young Ninja of the Hayabusa clan. An expert in his art, he is a "Master Ninja".''" How is Ryu being a Master Ninja not an occupation while Momiji being a Dragon Shrine Maiden and Rachel being a Fiend Hunter are? Dragon Lineage's Dragon Shrine Maiden an occupation but not Dragon Ninja? And what about Ayane being a Kunoichi, I put that down because it's only occupation info I could find, where do we draw the line? If occupation is defined as a means of income and not a way of life then none of these are "Occupations", better take them down on the Ayane, Momiji and Rachel pages. Also going by the DOA policy shouldn't Curio Shop Owner be rejected? In Ninja Gaiden being a Super Ninja who goes around slaying armies of ninja and fiends is Ryu's only profession, he is only mention as a Curio Shop Owner in Dead or Alive and the Ninja Gaiden OVA, both of which are considered "Other Media". With Dead or Alive taking place after Ninja Gaiden and the OVA taking place in another timeline where Ryu has met Irene and Robert T.S. but Irene is still a rookie who couldn't shoot a gun, otherwise also taking place after Ninja Gaiden. Never in any of the Ninja Gaiden games I've played did it say Ryu owned a Curio Shop, that doesn't happen until Dead or Alive.--FoxMikage 10:58, April 6, 2011 (UTC) An occupation is a means of income or an assigned duty. Master Ninja is a title. Ninja would be more of an occupation. Shrine Maiden is assigned and is a duty that takes the place of a source of income, fiend hunter is a self assigned duty of Rachel's that has become her occupation. Kunoichi is not an occupation, I would classify Ayane more as a messenger but that would not get listed. The point is, I have not been able to update everything on the site from the time I took over. This site is still outdated and the rules were a lot more loose before I came in. People added whatever they wanted to the pages, hence why the site needs a lot of cleaning. Curio Shop Owner is another thing that should be removed, it slipped past me.-- Thanks for clearing that up, I'll make the corrections as I work on this page to make it more on par with wiki pages of other main video game characters.--FoxMikage 05:39, April 7, 2011 (UTC) OVA? Hi everyone, I see no mention of the OVA anywhere in the site, I´m not sure if it is canon but it certainly does seem so to me: Doesn´t contradict the series, makes coherent references, many characters come back...I recently downoaded the OVA so if there is no objection I would like to add both info and pages to the site regarding the OVA (OVA, Characters...). Your thoughts? Carlenfoden (talk) 10:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadow and arcade? Not sure the arcade game and Shadow are part of the canon...maybe those should be removed from the section and mentioned as non canon. What do you think?Carlenfoden (talk) 21:26, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ryu NEW CHALLENGERS NG3RE Trials How the heck do you unlock him in Trials? I thought Kasumi was the last unlock... /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 07:31, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : Just clear the game on any difficulty. ~ Bingbangpoe | 09:00, September 16, 2013 ::Isn't that the same as Kasumi? O_o /-/Jetscream (Officer's Mess) 13:09, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Timeline? Okay, legitimate question here, no disrespect or anything, but: Where does it say that the classic series is not longer in continuity? Because I can't find it. the only thing I could find was a reference in Yaiba's Weekly Backhand actively referring to the first NES game happening.http://www.yaibangz.com/index.php/blog/2013/09/25/yaibas-weekly-backhand-gymkata/ :I'm confused, Zero-ELEC (talk) 04:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC)